


A Night At The Circus

by ElliotKelly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotKelly/pseuds/ElliotKelly
Summary: The local circus in town, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma decide to go, to unwind from the stressful antics of Gotham. Excited to witness the new attraction, Bogo the clown, they are surprised when they are greeted with a well-known face.





	A Night At The Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I jotted down, influenced by a short story I had done in an English exam. There weren't any Gotham characters originally,so I've added them in. It was just a bit of fun and not too much thought was put in. Nonetheless, I hope it's enjoyable!

It was a frosty evening, December the thirteenth. Clear that winter was well and truly here, it had begun to snow. Delicate specks of ice fell to the ground and a chill lingered in the air. The perfect time of the year for a circus, apparently. Hundreds upon hundreds of people stood waiting to be given access. Tickets in hand, families huddled together for warmth, children jumping about. They didn't mind though, they were beyond excited to see the show.

Oswald Cobblepot shivered, attempting to heat his shaking hands by vigorously rubbing them together. He was freezing. A slight frown on his lips, Oswald glanced up and stared into the eyes of Edward Nygma, earning a quiet chuckle.

 "What's so funny?" Oswald asked, confused.

"Nothing, Oswald. Nothing," Ed smiled brightly down to the shorter man he had come to love so dearly.

"What is it, Ed?" Oswald persisted.

"You're just so precious, Ozzie", Ed admitted, earning red cheeks from Oswald.

"You're too kind, Ed. Come on, or we'll be late," Oswald smirked proudly.

Edward had bought popcorn for Oswald and himself, before the doors to the circus were opened. Once inside, they both took their seats as the chatter around them continued. A brief silence occurred and the lights flickered off, one spotlight remaining on the center of the stage. Thrilled cheers echoed through the circus and Oswald took Edward's hand in his, a smile on his face.

 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!", a voice greated unnervingly.

Everyone's attention was brought to the man standing in front of the microphone, his head inward, hiding his face. This was not Bogo the clown, the reason in which everybody had gathered. Both Oswald and Edward were very familiar with this sinister voice. The man slowly lifted his head, focusing on the crowd, a daunting grin on his face. It was none other than Jerome Valeska. The pair of them had experienced many encounters with this villain. Once upon a time, he and Oswald were almost friends. Jerome had even helped him escape Arkham Asylum. However, that was a long time ago. Things had drastically changed since then. Now they were sworn enemies, likewise with Edward Nygma. Only a few months ago, Oswald and Edward had tricked Jerome, leading him directly into the arms of the GCPD. They were surely in trouble now. A lump gathered in Oswald's throat, he then tightened his grip on Edward's hand. Edward much the same, crippling fear was evident on his face. The room fell silent as reality struck each and every person. They all knew of this criminal. Unable to speak a word, Oswald looked towards Edward, noticing he was the same; frozen with terror. Jerome laughed, causing the sound to roar around the circus.

 

"Ed," Oswald said, almost a whisper, a single tear fled from his eyes.

"I know, Oswald. I'm just as shocked as you are." Edward confessed, not that he had hidden it well.

"There's no way we're getting out of here alive, Ed. He's here for us," Oswald muttered, still in utter shock.

"We'll be alright. I promise you." 

"Let's get this party started!" Jerome laughed psychotically, clapping his hands.

A few people had begun to flee to the exits, which angered Jerome.

 "Hold your horses, people. The show is just getting started. You wouldn't want to miss it", he hissed.

"Leave us alone, you freak!" A man from the back of the room shouted as he ran to the doors.

"I see we have a problem here, boys and girls" Jerome said in a dry tone into the microphone.

Behind the curtains, five men emerged, fully automatic machine guns in hand. Petrified screams filled the circus as Jerome's men forced people back to their seats.

 "Now then, I'd like a volunteer from the audience," Jerome chuckled. "No takers?" Jerome asked sarcastically when nobody moved from their seats. "Okay I guess I'll have to pick somebody myself" Jerome sighed, unimpressed. "I don't know if you know this, folks" he started. "But we have two special guests here tonight!" He yelled, enthused. 

Immediately, Oswald looked towards Edward, beginning to panic.

 "He knows." Oswald inhaled sharply.

"My good ol' friends Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma are here! Come on out, guys. Don't be shy, I won't hurt ye" Jerome scanned the crowd, looking for them.

Oswald glanced at Edward, who had stood upright, fury in his eyes.

 "What did he just call me?" Edward snarled.

"Calm down, Ed. He's doing this to get you angry," Oswald attempted to pull Edward back.

It was no use. Edward had drifted into another state of mind. He removed Oswald from his grip, as he pushed through the crowd.

 "Here, Eddie. Here, boy" Jerome called out, looking at each face in front of him.

"Ed, no! Please!" Oswald shouted, a little too loud, which gained Jerome's attention.

"Atta boy, Ed," Jerome said, spotting Edward pushing people out of his way. 

In moments, the two were stood face-to-face. Venom running through Edward's veins, he looked into the eyes of the man opposite him.

 "Well, well, well. How've you been, Edward?" Jerome grinned, teeth gleaming.

"You know that's not my name," Edward barked, grabbing Jerome by the neck in one swift movement.

"Of course it is, Ed" Jerome laughed loudly.

"My name is The Riddler," Edward spat, tightening his grip.

"Boys, if you would." Jerome said, almost of out breath. 

Within seconds, obeying their master, two of Jerome's men had guns to Oswald's head, ready to pull their triggers. Oswald looked towards Edward, fear in his eyes. Edward's very unhelpful emotions had caused this. Oswald stood still, unsure of what to expect. Jerome was unpredictable and Oswald knew this well. With a simple gesture of the hand from Jerome, his men grabbed hold of Oswald by his arms and began dragging him towards the stage, where Edward remained, Jerome in his grip. 

"Right there is fine, boys," Jerome commanded. 

"Leave Oswald out of this. It's me you want, Jerome." Edward said through gritted teeth. 

"What? Are you two like a _thing_ now, or what?" Jerome raised an eyebrow, a laugh in his throat. 

Upon seeing their boss struggle, Jerome's men lifted their guns to Oswald's head and cocked them. Hearing the horrid sound, Edward loosened his grip as he looked at Oswald. 

"Rookie mistake, Eddie," Jerome chuckled. Before Edward had brought his attention back, Jerome forcefully bashed his head against Edward's. Stunned, he staggered backwards, almost falling. "I can take it from here, wonderful job," Jerome thanked his men, who returned their attention back the the weeping crowd. 

The minute his men left Oswald, Jerome had grasped him by the back of the neck, forcing him to his knees. "Leave him alone Jerome. If you so much as touch a hair on his head I'll-" Edward started.

"What? You mean like _this_?" Jerome said, and with that, he had plucked a hair from Oswald's head, which made the smaller man wince slightly. "You'll what, Ed?" Jerome questioned in a serious tone.

"I said leave him alone" Edward growled, as he stood forward. Just as he had lifted his arm to hit the evil man in front of him, Jerome had removed a pistol from his jacket pocket, and proceeded to cock it.

"Better watch yourself, Eddie Boy. Wouldn't want to get your dear companion here injured, now would you?" Jerome asked. 

Edward decided the only way he'd get Jerome to release Oswald was if he used reverse psychology. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to at least try. "You know what? I've decided I don't care," Edward crossed his arms. 

"You what?" Jerome asked confused. 

"You what!?" Oswald yelled. 

"I don't care. He's been a whiny pain in the ass since the minute I met him and he's been holding me back," Edward said, looking Jerome right in the eyes. 

"Well then. I guess you wouldn't mind if I shot him then?" Jerome said, placing the gun to Oswald's temple, making him close him eyes in fear. 

"Be my guest." Edward said clearly. 

"What the hell is going on, Ed?" Oswald started crying. 

"You mean nothing to me, Oswald," Edward responded. 

"Are you sure? There's no coming back from this," Jerome asked, as if waiting for a different response. 

"Go ahead," Edward repeated. 

Jerome sighed, bored that it hadn't gone as he'd hoped, before pulling the trigger. Clicks signaling that the gun was not loaded, turned his attention towards to sound. "What?!" He yelled. Pulling the trigger multiple times, he looked at the gun before throwing it to the ground. With that, Edward took a pistol from his suit pocket and aimed at Jerome. Jerome's pistol. 

"Nice try, Jerome. Next time you're being choked, try stay tuned as to what goes in and out of your pockets," Edward laughed. 

"You replaced it? How!?" Jerome's confusion turned to anger. 

 "Just face it, I'm smarter than you. You're nothing," Edward chuckled, admiring Jerome's reaction. 

Sheer relief washed over Oswald. For a moment he had truly believed Edward Nygma had no feelings for him. To make matters even better, from behind the curtains, out came men Oswald and Edward knew well. 

"GCPD put your hands where I can see them!" James Gordon's voice echoed. 

Bullets began flying every which way, and the crowd screamed in horror. After a few moments of crossfire, the GCPD had taken out Jerome's men. In the midst of the chaos, Jerome attempted to escape, however, he was unsuccessful. As he made a run for the exit, Jim had grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so, Jerome. You're going away for a long time. And this time, I'll be sure you don't get out any time soon," Gordon strapped Jerome into handcuffs, before throwing him outside. 

The crowd was escorted from the circus and soon, Edward and Oswald were alone. A silence lingered for just a moment and Oswald glanced up at Edward. 

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, hugging tightly. 

"I love you, Oswald. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" Edward rested his head upon Oswald's. 

"I love you too, Ed. I love you too," Oswald replied, a smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. Again, ending aren't exactly my forte but I'll get better in time. Like I said, I just jotted it down and hopefully I'll expand more in the future!


End file.
